Something Just Like This
by Chalek1725
Summary: Five times their date gets interrupted, and the one time it doesn't. (In the RA on Duty universe, but you don't have to read it to understand what is going on. Pure fluff because we all need it right now.)


Has nothing to do with the current season, except for my sudden need for fluff right about now. This was written in an hour instead of doing my project which is due tomorrow, so be kind but constructive. Chapter title taken from Brandi Carlile's "The Story", mainly because I love that song way too much.

Kara was nervous. Tonight was the night she had been waiting for all week (okay, maybe it had only been three days since he first asked her out, but it had felt like an eternity); tonight, she would finally be going on her date with Mon-El. He wanted to surprise her, so he refused to tell her where he was taking her, but as long as she was with him she would go anywhere. Kara felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, and she could not stop the smile from spreading when she saw his name pop up on her screen. However, the smile quickly disappeared when she read his message.

 _You're going to hate me._ Kara's heart stopped as she read those four words and one contraction.

 **Explain.**

 _So Lyra needed her duty night covered because of a family emergency and before I knew it I agreed to hold the phone tonight. I am so sorry._

Kara could not help the disappointment growing inside, but she did unfortunately understand the inability to tell Lyra no.

 **I don't hate you. Just don't do this again. Movie night in your lounge instead?**

Kara waited a few minutes, anxiously awaiting a response. What if he had purposely switched so he had an excuse to not go out with her? She was so wrapped up in these thoughts that she almost missed the vibration of her phone.

 _What did I do to deserve you? I'll bring some food and my Fire Stick so we can watch a movie on Netflix. I am so sorry, but thanks for being so understanding. I was scared you wouldn't want anything to do with me anymore. I'll see you tonight. Heading into an exam._

Kara's smile returned as she texted a quick "Good luck". Hopefully, tonight would be a quiet night in the community so she could just relax with Mon-El.

A few hours later, Kara was almost praying for the phone to ring as she watched sharks fly from a tornado. Seriously, how did someone get paid for this idea. However, looking over at Mon-El revealed how invested he was in this movie. She did not understand his interest, but watching his smile appear every so often which made his eyes light up was worth it. There had been a couple times where he caught her looking at him instead of the screen, but she could not find it in herself to be embarrassed. She also tried to seem unaware of the fact he kept moving closer, until he was almost brushing shoulders with her. One more movement and he could wrap his arm around her and-

Both jumped when the phone started to ring. Kara regretted the almost wish for the phone to ring because they had been so close to being, well, close. Kara watched as Mon-El jotted down the information and close the phone.

"Well, we have a suspected party. It is only eight p.m.; why is this year's freshmen so crazy? I should probably call Winn. You can stay here. If you need anything from my room, feel free to key in."

"Or, I can just go instead of you calling Winn? I'm already here, no point in calling him."

"Are you sure? You're not on duty."

"Remember what they said in training? We have our RA hats on 24/7. Of course I'll go. Busting residents is what pushed us together, seems fitting that it's what we are doing on our first date."

Kara grabbed her keys, and put her bookbag in Mon-El's room. They headed over to the next-door building, listening for the party. However, it did not even require Kara's super hearing to figure out which room was guilty. Kara removed her glasses to figure out the situation, relieved to see it was not too many people like she had been expecting. She quickly relayed the information to Mon-El, and then knocked. He got to have all the fun last time, it was her turn to show her authority.

"RA, open up." Once again, Kara heard bottles clinking. Oh, how ignorant residents are; taking a minute to open the door and noisily hiding bottles did not work in their favor. Kara went to knock again when the door was opened by a very clearly intoxicated girl. Oh, this was going to be an interesting night.

After calling the police when a few party guests refused to cooperate, Kara and Mon-El were finally able to return to Mon-El's floor. Kara was hoping Mon-El had forgotten about the movie, and it seemed to be going in Kara's favor when they returned to Mon-El's room and he sat on his couch.

"I figured we could just talk. I'm sure there's stuff you want to know about me, just like I want to know everything about you."

Kara took a seat next to him, trying to think of where to even begin. Luckily, Mon-El started, "What was your favorite part of Krypton?" Kara, at that moment, realized that with that first question it revealed what deep down she knew; she could be her full self with him. He could have asked her anything: her favorite color (blue, but specifically the shade of the plaid shirt he wore to bring out his eyes), favorite Disney princess (Belle, no hesitations), her favorite book ( _Pride and Prejudice_ )… the list could go on, but instead he chose to ask her about the side she kept hidden from everyone else. With the first question, she realized something both beautiful and terrifying: he had her heart already. After her answer of "My family", the questions went back and forth. Kara learned about Mon-El's adoptive parents and his dogs, and he learned about her family, both biological and adoptive, as well as her passion for animal videos on Facebook and her love of concerts. Before they both knew it, it was 3 a.m. and Kara realized she should probably head back to her room since they both needed sleep. Kara made a move to get up, but Mon-El grabbed her hand before she stood up.

"So I know tonight didn't go as planned, but I can say with utmost certainty I have felt more of a connection with you than anyone else in my entire life. I know this might seem a little fast, but would you do me the immense honor of going out with me again? I promise you our next date will be better"

Kara tried to keep a straight face, but could feel her lips start to twitch. "Well, I don't know how you're going to top busting a party together, but of course I'll go out with you again."

"I'm sure we'll have better luck next time. When we finally get to finish _Sharknado_." Mon-El laughed at her facial expression, "How can you not love it?" Kara opened her mouth to argue when he spoke up, "We will continue this conversation later. Until then, sleep well." Kara quickly kissed his cheek and sped out of the room, wondering if his cheek felt as warm as her lips did now.

Kara was almost to her room, when a sudden thought came to her. Pulling out her phone, she dialed a number.

"RA on duty, this is Mon-El."

"Hey Mon-El, just wanted to say I had a really nice time. Also, reminder that I called you on the duty phone, so you get to fill out the duty log about this phone call. I believe this is called payback."

Kara heard Mon-El chuckle on the other end, "Touché. I'll make sure to fill out the duty log. And I'm really glad you had a nice time. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Kara."

"Good night, Mon-El." Kara wondered if he would always be able to make her smile this hard, and she was determined to find out.


End file.
